Happy Birthday mon cher France
by coin1996
Summary: England just want's to wish France his most favorite person ever a happy birthday! That's all! Really! *Whispers.* You guy's want a lemon? *Look's around.* I Don't own Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

France smiled as he walked in to the UN. Already he had gotten hundred's of happy birthday's from all the other nation's and it just made him even more excited to hear it from England's lip's. France was almost dancing on air as he waked down the empty hall's. He just wanted to find England get the nation to say 'Happy birthday' and then get him into bed. Oui. France wanted England more than a friend. More than a one night stand. France wanted the blond hired green-eyed Britt.

**((Hey! Wait! His eyes are forest green!**  
**"France Really! You are braking the fourth wall!"**  
**Sorry continue...))**

Just as France walked past the bath room a hand pulled him in said room. France fell over his own too feet and hit the floor with a thump. He rubbed his butt as he looked up to who had hurt him. Right. Who else could it be. England was standing there with a smirk and France sighed.

"Come on cher. Let's not fight today." France sighed out. England had a frown on his face at this and he got on his knee's. France raised an eye brow but didn't move away when the Britt sat on his lap. Really it was a turn on. "Angleterre?" France asked. England moved forward a bit and closed his eyes.

"Their laugh at me if I told you this in front of them all so Happy Birthday you bloody git." England said and pushed his lip's to the other nation's. France paused for a second but then when his mind started to work he placed his arm's around the Britt's waist and pulled him closer. He wasn't going to let England go. England's arm's made their way around France's neck and the kiss deepened. France's tong took over the job and there kiss became more sloppy as it got more heated. France then pulled away letting England gasping for air as he started to kiss down his neck.

"God cher. I wanted this for so long." France stated. England moaned and France's pant's went tight.

"Oh god. France can we please skip the meting today and go back to the hotel?" England asked. France smiled and bit down on England neck causing a sweet moan to come from his parted lip's.

"Or we can wait till brake and bang each other in the meting room. The thrill of being caught well-being so open." France growled and England moved his hip's wanting more.

"I don't think I could last that long with how tight my pant's are." England stated. France smiled and pulled away from England.

"Where fix that here and then I will screw you sinless in the meting room." France smiled. "Then After I can make you scream my name in the hotel room as you're being pounded into the bed." France stated. England nodded.

"Anything you want birthday boy." England sighed. France smiled and nodded his head. He kissed England again but softly this time. Once he pulled away and he smiled to the Britt.

"Best birthday ever cher." France said. England nodded.

"I have to agree with you on that." England said softly.

**((Well then...**  
**"You like?"**  
**Oui! A lot!**  
**"Good! Now stop braking the fourth wall!"**  
**Snappy.))**

**The End.**

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Germany sighed as the meting was going no wear. He was really sick of it all. Italy was talking about pasta in his one ear well on the other side of the room England was fighting with America. Japan was trying to get Turkey and Greece to stop fighting but to no avail. China was talking with Russia about the newest hello kitty doll's and France for once was being quite.

"ALRIGHT!" Germany hissed. "This meting is going nowhere! We have an hour! Got that! Every one come back here in one hour! Any one late will be forced to have doubled the paper work!" Germany yelled. The nation's all got up and started to head for the door except France and England. England was packing some paper's into his bag so that didn't look odd at all. France looked to be asleep so no one really bothered him. The door shut behind the last nation that left and France popped his head up.

"Are they gone?" France asked. England scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes their bloody gone." he stated. He started to put some paper's in a pile and as he bent over to put them in his bag a hand on his ass made him jump straight up. "What are you doing?" England asked. He went to turn around but France stopped him and wrapped his arm's around the Britt's waist. He started to kiss and nip at the Britt's neck and England moaned.

"You still alright with my birthday gift?" France asked. England nodded softly. He could just feel the blush coming to his cheek's.

"It's your birthday. Let me show you a good time." England smiled. France nodded and England turned in his hold. He looked into France's blue eyes with his own Forest Green one's.

(Thank you much better. The reader should know the color of Angleterre's eyes.

"France stop braking the fucking fourth wall!"

Sorry.)

He pushed the two back and France sat on the chair England was just sitting in. England sat on the nation's lap and kissed him. The kiss was sure messy but they really didn't care at all. Just then the kiss ended and France looked to England only to be blindfolded a second later.

"Cher? What is this?" France asked.

"Well. I thought I'll make this part enjoyable for you and then back in the hotel you can make me scream. Deal?" England asked. France chuckled at this.

"Oui. Deal." he stated. England then took off France's tie and walked around back of him tieing the tie around his left hand. He then pulled the right hand behind his back and tied it with the left one. "Foreplay? Really now England?" France joked.

"Shut up or I won't suck you off. I'll leave you here tied up and showing to all the other nation's to see." England stated.

"Now, now. Don't be so mean." France chuckled.

"Then stop talking." England stated. He walked backed to the front of France and got down on his knees. He was more than happy to let France have his fun as long as he got pay back later. the nation unzipped France's pant's and France sighed at the freedom of the Eiffel tower. "So are you going to be a good boy?" England asked. He sounded so sexy. France nodded. England closed his eyes and took a breath before he pulled down France's boxer's. He really never say it before since it was just in him in the bathroom. England licked his lip's and looked up to France. The French man was really turned on by all this and England smiled. He blew softly on the tip of it and France took a deep breath. England was happy. France was being such a good boy. No talking or any thing.

"Please Angleterre." France begged softly. England glared at him and looked around the room. He was going to make France suffer. He found a rubber band on the table and smiled. He softly put it around France's dick and then around again. It was tight but not to tight. "Arthur? What was that?" France asked. England licked up the bottom to the tip and France gasped. The younger of the to smirked and then took France into him mouth. He moved his tong all around and France tried to hold back his gasp's and moan's. England moved back and let his mouth come off with a pop. France was biting his lip and England loved it.

"Now that is a good boy. You stay quite and I'll let you cum." England smiled. France nodded and England went back to sucking France off. The French man was trying so hard not to moan or make any sound. England was so turned on by this time he was trying his best to stay focused on only France.

"Arthur. Please." France growled. England pulled away again and smiled. France was being good. He got up a bit and pulled his tie off France's eyes. France blinked a few time's to get use to the light and then looked down to see England on his knees between France's leg's. Ok that was something that he loved.

"Since you have been a good boy I'll let you watch." England smirked. France nodded at that. "If you can stay quite for just a bit longer I'll let you cum." England said. France nodded again.

"You can be so sadistic." France stated. England chuckled a bit.

"But think about it. Let me have my fun now and I won't put up a fight if you want to bang me well I'm holding on to the wall if you want." England said. France thought for a second and nodded.

"Fine. Make it fast we have half an hour left." France said. England nodded and went back to work. His head moved up and down and France's breathing got deeper. He couldn't take his eyes off the Britt. His mouth was just so fantastic. After about three minute's England stopped again and pulled the rubber band off. France sighed and England went back to work. France just need that one push. England used his teeth to grave the skin softly and France closed his eyes. He just couldn't hold it. "Arthur. I'm going to." France couldn't finish. England kissed the tip and France came. And hard. He panted for breath as he started to come down from his high. He opened his eyes and looked down to see England. He had cum on his face and some on his hand's.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" England asked. France smiled softly.

"Sorry." he said softly.

"Might as well put on a show." England stated. He licked his lip's clean and then started to work on his finger's. One at a time. France was starting to get hard again and England finished the last finger. He looked up and France smiled.

"There's a paper towel in my bag. You want to use it to wipe off your face?" France asked. England rolled his eyes and got up. He un tied France and France went to work on fixing his pant's. England then got the paper towel and France walked over to him. He pushed England back on the table and stud between his leg's wiping off the Britt's face.

"Make sure there's none there. I don't want other's to know I just sucked you off in the meting room." England stated. France smiled and kissed the tip of England's nose.

"Alright. I won't. But that mean's we play my way to-night." France smiled. England smiled back to him.

"Alright. Your way tonight. No complaining what so ever." England stated.

"Good but un like you I like when the person I'm screwing is loud." France winked. England nodded and pulled France closer by the collar of the shirt.

"Good because when I cum I am screaming your name so loud that the room next to us will call and complain." England growled. France kissed his lip's softly and then the door made a click. France got back and put the paper towel in his pocket. England jumped off the table and crossed his arm's glaring at France.

"Like what are you two doing in here?" America asked.

"The frog wanted to take me out to eat and I told him no. We got in a fight." England hissed. France rolled his eyes.

"Well it must have been rough. Look your covered in bruises and your tie's on the other side of the room! When will you two learn fighting doesn't get you any where." America laughed. He was so busy laughing he didn't notice his bright red brother behind him.

"Al. I don't think they were fighting." he said softly. But sadly. No one even knew he was there.

**Ok! Really this is the end! XD**

* * *

First time ever! EVER! I wrote smut! Ever I tell you! I'm only going on what I read... That sound's dirty! XD Ok! Thank you **Bakaneko227 **for helping me out. I mean I would have never wrote this! I'm happy I did! Review please! At least one. You did good! I'm not a pro at smut! Thanks' for reading!


End file.
